


Lesson Learned

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns a lesson he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.

The harsh reaction to him had dulled a little bit after Loki had saved the day. People were still angry with him and Natasha and Clint hadn't come back, but Steve had and that was something. Things were still a little strained between the two of them, but at least Steve hadn't given up.

However, his main thoughts were on Loki, or rather that he hadn't seen him in three weeks. Three very long weeks. He hadn't had sex in five weeks. The last time this had happened had probably been during his kidnapping. Even they had never talked about exclusivity, he hadn't tried to get someone else into bed. The end result was that he was very, very horny.

Tony missed Loki's milky white body and all the things he could do with it. Loki was flexible, fast, powerful, and very much drool worthy. Tony didn't just miss his body, though, he missed his wit, his ability to keep up with him intellectually, and even missed his insults, tricks and, his sarcasm.

For the last week he had been spending a lot of time in his workshop. He had built two more suits and other smaller do-dads. He even managed to make something for Stark Industries. They were always harassing him to make new stuff. Unfortunately, it wasn't usually as interesting as his other projects, so he didn't do them as much as his company wished that he would. Still, he was more brilliant than anyone else, so it wasn't like there was anyone that could really compete at his level even if it took awhile for the next thing to roll out.

He was working on his third suit when suddenly the object in his hands disappeared. Tony froze hoping that it meant what he wanted it to mean and that this wasn't the kind of attack that he didn't want right now. He turned around and saw Loki looking at the small segment that would eventually become part of a larger suit. The raven-haired being looked up, their eyes connecting, and Tony felt the electricity in those sharp eyes.

"You're here," Tony breathed and Loki nodded.

After so long he had imagined when they were going to be back together and now that the moment was there he wasn't saying anything. The brunette briefly scanned the rest of Loki's body finding a white dress shirt with black dress pants. They mattered little, as they were quickly going to disappear either by Loki's magic or with his own.

He loved Loki's body and had missed it so much, but he missed his eyes, his intense eyes. His body was pulled forward it was like he was a magnet being drawn in.

Loki stayed put as Tony slowly made his way toward him. Loki's eyes latched on his as the brunette's body continued forward and soon they were face to face, only inches between the two of them. Tony wanted him more than anything. The genius had no idea why his body was going so frustratingly slow. Loki seemed slightly puzzled as well but still seemed to be waiting for him rather than jumping him.

Tony lifted up his hand, holding Loki's cheek in his palm. Loki's brows furrowed further and Tony lowered his lips against Loki's. The kiss started slow, steady, and tender. They didn't often kiss like this. Usually it fast and heavy and very much less than tender. In fact, it wasn't out of the normal for one or both of them to get a bruise by the end, either on purpose or by accident.

Tony closed his eyes as the kiss continued for a few more tantalizing seconds. They broke apart and Loki looked at him slightly apprehensively. Tony rolled his eyes. Yeah, he cared for him, but it wasn't like he was about to ask him to get married. To get that stupid look off the pale face, Tony pulled heavily on the white shirt causing buttons to cascade everywhere, leaving Loki half naked. That was still one-half too clothed.

Loki looked angrily from him to his shirt on the ground and Tony gave him an innocent look. "That shirt costs a fortune," Loki stepped closer to him and spoke softly in his ear.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm a billionaire."

"I liked that shirt," Loki replied, but his voice was much less fierce and it had slight tremble to it that had little to nothing to do with fear and everything to do with lust.

Tony lowered his head and pressed his mouth next to the skin just below his ear. "What are you going to do about it?" He whispered into the pale skin. It took a moment to get the response and while he couldn't see Loki's face as he was too close to his ear, he could hear that his breathing was faster.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Loki spoke huskily and Tony grinned as Loki's lessons were always worth learning.

* * *

Tony awoke with a start, and found himself unable to move. He started to panic, his breath shallowing and his heartbeat pulsing as he struggled to escape but couldn't. Then he realized whatever it was that had him trapped was breathing.

He stilled as the events of the night washed over him and he could, from that information, extrapolate what held him captive. Tony moved slowly and found himself face to face with Loki who had an arm wrapped around the brunette's body. Loki was still asleep and the billionaire found himself looking at his closed eyes. Tony wasn't afraid any longer nor was he interested in trying to wake Loki at the moment.

The genius stared at Loki's closed eyes. Loki looked so different in the night, so much less guarded. The raven-haired being looked much younger and more innocent in his sleep. The mask he always wore wasn't as prominent as it usually was. Loki's body was doing what Tony doubted his conscious body would allow and was grabbing onto the brunette so tightly that Tony wouldn't be able to extricate himself without waking the being.

He didn't particularly feel like extricating himself from the body that held him, though.

Now that Tony knew he wasn't in danger, he shifted himself so that he was in a more comfortable position. That position just happened to be one that lined his eyes up with the sleeping trickster.

The brunette cracked a smile as he just realized what he had thought. Safe in the arms of a trickster. Tony was pretty sure he was the only person who thought that, but he didn't care. Tony felt safe here in his arms. He let the feeling of safety and warmth wash over him as he curled into the raven-haired being and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think.


End file.
